


Stain

by BladedDarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never disappear completely.</p>
<p>Theme Prompt: Stain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

Emma scrubbed violently, cursing. Try as she might, the black-red remained unyielding. The discoloration stretched unevenly from the center of the spot, a giant reminder of her error. Emma continued though it pained her, flesh aching and rubbed raw from the force of her scouring.

And still the mark did not fade, mocking as it seemed to grow even larger. 

In desperation, Emma suddenly rifled through the contents underneath the kitchen sink, grabbing aimlessly at the nearest choice and preparing to dump the bottle over the offending blemish.

Regina's hand was suddenly on her arm though it did not startle her with its mildness. Emma had not noticed her entrance, but her keys were on the table. “That's enough, Emma.”

“I didn't – Regina, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean –” Regina pulled her close, Emma's arms stretched awkwardly around her as if Emma was determined not to touch her despite the strong grip Regina held.

“Hush.” The hug persisted until Emma slowly returned the contact, now dimly aware of the tears on her face. “I know you didn't.”

Regina reached passed her and picked her heart up gently, Emma whimpering at the sudden balm to her pain. Her fingers sent a cooling relief to the inflamed heat angrily pulsing through the battered organ. “It won't stop hurting,” Emma admitted, now holding the other woman tightly, forehead resting against her temple.

She leaned back just enough to look at the blonde as she slipped into her chest. “It will fade, eventually. Not heal, perhaps, but the pain will lessen and it will scar. Much like mine.” She clucked her tongue. “Bleach would not have helped, Emma.”

“I wasn't thinking,” she said, ducking her head. The mild sting grew into a fierce burn as Regina pulled back.

“Idiot.”


End file.
